Merry Christmas Slade
by DuckonMooseEh
Summary: OK, well... I may have to switch it to R... Murders and other things... Merry Christmas lol... REVIEW OR AL GORE WILL SHAKE HIS ASS AT YOU, CAUSING YOU TO SCRATCH OUT YOUR OWN EYES!


Well, I've started this story, intending for it to be a one shot, but now I think I'll have a second part to it. I'm not sure… Anyways, on to the story.

Warning: This story is rated R, and while I may be being overly cautious, I should warn you why. It contains the murder of several people, and includes a suicide. Some of these will be… violent, although not very descriptive. Finally, there is some cussing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, It's a Wonderful Life, or any of the other Christmas things (songs, shows, etc.)**

Beast Boy stumbled down the sewer, into a cavern he had secretly visited hundreds of times before. As he reached the center, he collapsed, the light from the flare he had carried shining upon himself and the reason he had come: the statue that had once been Terra.

The light showed, more than his collapse, that something horrible had happened. Covering his arms was a strange, throbbing blackness, laced with a light blue. It was spreading along his arms, slowly covering the rest of his body.

Looking at the statue in the middle, he growled, and began pulling himself towards it. He had to finish the deed he had started at sunset that night. It was time for the end of the Titans, all of them.

**FLASHBACK**

"Beast Boy, shall we watch World of Fungus?" Starfire asked cheerfully, oblivious to the fact that the show sickened all the others. After looking at her in disbelief, he heard Robin say that they should watch a movie. It was very nearly Christmas, and It's a Wonderful Life was on. Since Starfire had never seen that, they all agreed to watch it.

As the movie went on, Beast Boy began to look sick, feeling like he was going to puke. He hated this movie for some reason, and he began to get angry as the movie continued. When the child said the famous line "Every time a bell rings, an Angel gets its wings," he very nearly left in disgust. Only the fact that even Raven seemed to be enjoying the movie made him stay.

However, this did not keep him from leaving as soon as the movie was over. Luckily, Raven was going to read, so he was able to leave without appearing too rude.

He sat on his bed, tossing and turning until after midnight. Things became hateful to him, everything. The bed was too hard. The sound of the television was too loud. Robin was training them too much. And Raven was too damn… emotionless. He wanted her to like him, and she treated him like scum. Well, he wouldn't stand for it.

Suddenly his senses returned to him, and he realized he was on the ground, sweating. He struggled to his feet. _What happened?_ He wondered as he tried to slow his breathing rate. Looking at the clock, he realized that it was nearly 2 am. He stumbled out into the hall, still feeling strange, and then slowly and silently walked down to the dark kitchen.

The refrigerator light turned on as he approached, and he could see Starfire's silhouette against it. He slowed, and then snuck in, hiding behind a cabinet. He watched as she took out a large slab of roast beef, eating it quickly and humming "The Twelve Days of Christmas."

Beast Boy's lip curled up in a sneer. She knew his thoughts about meat. And he hated that stupid song!!! As she walked out of the kitchen, Beast Boy grabbed a large knife from the counter, and followed silently.

Luckily for him, she believed everyone was asleep, and was so sure she was safe that he was actually able to sneak into her room behind her. As she began to get ready for bed, he snuck up behind her.

Suddenly, he thrust his arm forward, and watched and heard the knife stab into her back, to emerge from her stomach. She gasped in pain, collapsing on the ground. She looked at him, her eyes feared with terror, and screamed.

What he did next, he did completely out of necessity. He couldn't let her alert the others, and so he grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her head back and quickly slit her throat. As her blood splashed silently onto the floor, he walked out into the hall and silently closed the door. As he walked away, he heard a gurgle, and slight thrashing, and then complete silence.

Sitting in his room a minute later, Beast Boy looked at his bloody hands. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had killed his friend. And he liked it.

Cyborg's systems were no longer difficult for the changeling to work. Apparently, the machine/human had thought that it was better for everyone to know how to use it properly than for them to not know. He had decided that soon after receiving a virus from one of Beast Boy's videogames.

This was how Beast Boy knew exactly what to do. Going through the different menus, he came to the most important, because it completely controlled everything that occurred in the room. He clicked on it and brought of a list of options. At the bottom of the list was the checkbox labeled "Power control on/off".

He smiled, remembering what Cyborg had said. If this were turned off, it would cause overwhelming amounts of power to rush into him, causing him to explode from the sheer electrical force within minutes. And if Cyborg were sleeping, there would be no way for him to reactivate the safety in time. He clicked it, and then selected "Approve Control Change"

As Beast Boy walked out, he began to hear a beeping, growing louder and more frequent as the seconds passed. He had to act quickly now, before Cyborg awoke the others. First Robin… he wanted to make Raven's death special, something that he would remember for a long time.

He walked silently into the Boy Wonder's room, hearing him breath slowly as he slept. The pictures on the newspaper clippings on the walls glared at him in accusation, and he hesitated, realizing what he was doing for a moment. Then he stepped forward to the bed.

Beast Boy smiled as he saw Robin's grappling hook thing (wow… really wish I remembered what that was called…) sitting on the ground nearby. The cord lay in a coil on the floor; apparently Robin had been repairing it for some reason.

He grabbed the rope slowly, wrapping the rope around his leader, and pulling it tight, Robin awoke with a shout, and began to try and get loose, and the green boy pulled out the knife he had carried tucked under his belt. He reached inside Robin's mouth with it, and cut off his tongue, watching it land on the floor nearby, and hearing Robin groan in pain. Robin was a bit more silent now. He was quiet enough that he wouldn't wake Raven up at least.

"You were a good leader, Robin," he said, smirking at him, "honestly you were. But you've got to die. You lied when you said you would help Terra… When I was that were-wolf thing you wanted to kill me. And so you must die… You'll be with Starfire soon. Tell her I'll be looking forward to seeing you all again."

Beast Boy grabbed the now angrily struggling Titan and threw him out the window, hearing him scream. He laughed viciously when he heard the screams cut off several seconds later.

He was surprised to see that Raven's door was open as he approached. Entering cautiously, he saw her floating cross-legged on the far side of the room, facing the window as she meditated.

"I know what you've done Beast Boy…" she said, "and what you are intending to do."

This, more than anything that had happened that night, made him hesitate. The bloody knife dripped silently on the floor, and the smell from it unexpectedly filled his nostrils.

"If you knew, then why didn't you stop me?" he challenged, "If you knew I'm here to kill you, then why are you not going to defend yourself?"

She turned in the air, opening her eyes to look at him. He had expected anger, or fear, or at least her emotionless gaze which he had become so used to. But she looked back at him with love.

"This isn't you Beast Boy," she said, "Its Slade who's doing this, the same way that he made Robin think he had come back that time."

Beast Boy walked forward, dropping the knife onto the ground.

"You are going to realize soon what you've been forced to do, and you will regret it. Whether you kill me or not will have little effect on the outcome of your fate, however."

A muffled explosion caused the entire tower to shake, and Beast Boy laughed at the sound, realizing that what was left of Beast Boy now lay strewn across several rooms. Both human and machine would now be smoldering everywhere.

"Why didn't you save him then?" he asked her as he laughed.

She grinned sickeningly at him, "He would've wanted to die. It'd be better than just staying here without his friends."

She lunged at him, pinning him to the ground and yelling, "You've betrayed them! After everything we've done, you've killed them all. And after what I did for you, you intend to kill me!"

Beast Boy changed quickly into the beast he had become those few times when he was fighting Adonis and flipped over so he was on top of her. He growled, and began to pull slowly on her arms.

"You'll pay for what you did!" she said, fighting against the pain and anger, trying to blot everything out. She knew that it was not Beast Boy himself doing this, and she wanted to remember the real Beast Boy for when he came to them, "If you can hear me Slade, know that you will die!"

Beast Boy laughed cruelly, and he pulled harder, feeling her bones crack as the bones were ripped from their sockets. Raven screamed, still fighting for control. She wouldn't give Slade the satisfaction of having her attack her friend. And then she realized what was happening.

"She's alive, isn't she?" she screamed at him, "That's why my death will be like this… Terra is alive, and she is making him do this to me!"

Beast Boy loosened his grip for a moment, once more fighting what was happening. Then he threw her hard into the wall, hearing her bones shatter.

She glared at him. It was too much, she was losing control. She said a couple quick words, and put a spell upon him. Even this was for him though; if it worked, it would bring him back to normal. If it didn't… there wouldn't be anything left, not even his soul.

Beast Boy grinned, then, apparently growing bored of this, leaned let go of her arms and began to viciously scratch her with his claws, listening to her screams. Finally, he made a wide gash across her belly, and he stood and walked out, changing back to himself when he was at the door.

"Now there's just one more…" he said, looking back at the dying Titan. She reached for him weakly, or attempted to at least, with her broken arms. Then she collapsed back, coughing.

"This isn't the end of the Titans!" she shouted at him, "I'll be back, and I'll get even with you!"

He just laughed cruelly, walking out of the tower and towards the sewer entrance. As he walked, the blackness began to spread up his arm. The curse/spell began to take a toll on him, making it harder to breath, and sending pain shooting up his arms as though they were being burned.

Then he had entered the sewer to finish the job.

**End Flashback**

Beast Boy stared at the statue that now stood in front of him. It was the most hateful thing he had ever seen. After all they had done for her, she had still stabbed them in the back. In his hatred, he forgot about her saving the town and defeating Slade. That wasn't important.

"Terra," he moaned at the statue, "It's your fault! You've killed them all!"

He looked at the statue as if it were responding to him. He crawled up to it, feeling his strength drain quickly as the blackness reached his shoulders and began to spread down his torso.

"Nobody's gonna bring you back," he said, cackling insanely, "It's time for the Titans to end! We have no one else to fight, so we can leave."

The cold walls of the cavern echoed back his words, mocking him. As he reached the foot of the statue, he used his remaining strength to turn into a gorilla. _Good-bye, Terra,_ he though, and then he smashed it into gravel.

Turning back into a human, he screamed in pain, feeling the blackness clench itself slowly around his heart. Visions of everything he had done tonight rushed through his mind: stabbing Star, then slitting her throat; overloading Cyborg; throwing Robin out the window; and worst of all, torturing Raven, then leaving her to die in her room, alone and betrayed by one of her only friends.

Beast Boy fell to his knees, weeping from horror at his actions. Suddenly the pain of the blackness was gone. It was merely a tingling now, like countless needles just barely poking his skin. He felt his blood warm slightly.

"Raven, forgive me!" he yelled, to the empty cave, "My friends, forgive me!"

The blackness completely enveloped him then, and he fell silently to the ground, unmoving.

A shadow stirred at the edge of the cavern, stepping forward until it had just reached the edge of the light cast out by the dying flare. As it stepped into the light, the figure's long blonde hair shined slightly. She spoke gleefully, her voice full of anticipation.

"Master," she said, "Your plan worked. He's killed them all."

She looked at the body in front of her, smirking and looking at the rubble before her.

"They were to stupid to realize that that wasn't really Terra… just rock." She spoke, and then she laughed hard as a sound echoed down from the streets above; the sound of Christmas carols, "Merry Christmas, Slade."

She turned and left the Titan alone to die, and to realize that he had destroyed everything and everyone who was dear to him before he did so. One final gasp echoed hollowly through the cavern as he lost consciousness.

Well, uh… I know it isn't exactly in the "Christmas Spirit", but… I dunno. This season always seems to bring pain to me, and this is an easier and better way to let it out than to start yelling at my friends or to get reclusive for a month…

I think I will write a second part to this, depending on the reviews I get for this story. I have an idea for one. I just wanna know if I'd be wasting my time or not. If nobody is going to read the second part, I'm not going to bother writing it.

Anyways, yeah, I think that I was being a bit over cautious, when I rated this, but oh well…

Ok, in case you couldn't tell, I WANT REVIEWS!!! Even if you hated it, at least tell me what you thought (and what I could've/should've done). Thanks.

And, finally, in case I don't write a second part to this, I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Mele Ka'likimaka, or whatever it is you may celebrate.


End file.
